You Are The Music In Me
by LoveLover010
Summary: Everybody knew Gabriella had 2 loves in her life: Music and Troy, so when she found out she decided to mix them and have a beautiful song! A song that would help her get Troy's heart later! oneshot! i was bored :P


_**You are the music in me**_

_Gabriella only had one love in her life: Music_

A 13 year old Gabriella was sitting in her backyard with her guitar and a notebook, whenever she felt something different she liked to put it in a song, and she was feeling different about Troy, she never knew she could feel such thing for him but now she finally knew what it was she felt like a song was the best thing to do...and maybe someday if she ever decides to tell Troy her feelings she would sing it.

"_na na na na, na na na na, yeah...You are the music in me_" her beautiful voice echoed in the quietness of her backyard. "_you know the words once upon a time...make you listen, theres a reason"_ She wrote down the lyrics and kept playing with the cords on her guitar.

"wow" she heard a voice coming from behind the fence, over there she saw Troy with a basketball in his arm and a big smile on his lips.

"are you spying on me?" she asked as she tried to hide her face that was as red as a tomato.

"no...i was playing bball when i heard you" he walked towards her "its amazing!" he said.

"thanks" she looked down.

"how can you make songs like that?" he asked.

"well...i just write what i feel" she confessed.

"so you're in love" he suggested. Gabriella looked up and a sudden blush covered her cheeks, Troy laughed. "ooh you're in love"

"Troy if you're gonna make fun of me you better leave" she said frustrated.

"no sorry i wanna stay" he said and she sighed.

"fine"

"can i help you with your song?" he asked.

"whatever"

Gabriella started playing her guitar and she started singing aswell, she then stopped trying to find the right lyrics.

"_your harmony to the melody is echoing inside my head..." _Troy finished for her and Gabriella smiled

"_a single voice_" she sang

"_single voice_" he followed

"_above the noise and like a common thread"_ they both sang.

"_hmm...you're pulling me._" Troy looked deep down into Gabriellas eyes and smiled at her.

"Troy!" Lucille yelled from her backyard calling his son.

"coming mom!" he said and stood up "see you later" he said and ran away.

One thing was for sure...Gabriella was even more in love than 10 minutes ago.

4 years later.

A 17 year old Gabriella walked into her room, she was worried and desperate, Troy's birthday party was in 3 hours and she still had to buy his present and figured what she would do at the talent show...Sharpay was organizing the party so she searched for any opportunity to make everything into a talent show, so she had to think and she had to think fast!

Gabriella sighed as she looked for the money she's been saving for Troys present, she would think of something for the talent show on her way to the mall, she grabbed her purse and a small blue notebook fell to the floor, she picked it up and put it back where it was, it was her song-book as she liked to call it, then, she stopped walking, her song-book! of course! she could sing something, dedicate him a song and all she needed was her guitar and maybe a piano...she could call Kelsi. It was done she grabbed the notebook and walked out of her room. She drove off to the mall while checking her notebook, the songs werent good enough, she kept checking on every song until one title caught her eye: _You are the music in me_ she could remember Troy wrote it with her...well he wrote a couple of lines, still the song was good.

She walked into the mall and went to buy something for Troy, she got him a pretty cute blue shirt that matched his eyes after that she called Kelsi, they had alot of work to do!

**3 hours later**

Gabriella was really nervous, she never performed in front of a live audience before except for her mom and Troy, she grabbed her guitar and took a deep breath, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to see Sharpay who was wearing a huge smile.

"you're up next...and you better be good cause the party is getting boring" she said and Gabriella felt like someone stabbed her.

"i'll try" she simply said.

Sharpay walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone, she looked at the audience and smiled.

"now we have one of Troy's bestfriends, singing a song written by herself...Gabriella Montez!" she exclaimed.

Gabriella heard the weak claps coming from the audience and she took a deep breath, she walked over to the stage and looked at everyone, she searched for the couple of eyes that would make her calm down, when she found them she felt like all her worries faded away. She smiled.

"I wrote this song long ago...i wrote it for you Troy! hope you like it" She nodded in Kelsi's direction who started playing her piano.

_Na na na na  
>Na na na na yeah<br>You are the music in me  
>You know the words<br>"Once Upon A Time"  
>Make you listen?<br>There's a reason.  
>When you dream there's a chance you'll find<br>A little laughter  
>or happy ever after<br>your harmony to the melody  
>It's echoing inside my head<br>A single voice (Single voice)  
>Above the noise<br>And like a common thread  
>Hmm, you're pulling me<br>When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong<br>Oh, you are the music in me  
>Yeah it's living in all of us<br>And it's brought us here because  
>Because you are the music in me<br>Na na na na (Ohh)  
>Na na na na na<br>Yeah yeah yeah  
>(Na na na na)<br>You are the music in me  
>It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)<br>Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
>There's no name for it (No name for it)<br>I'm saying words I never said  
>And it was easy (So easy)<br>Because you see the real me (I see)  
>As I am You understand<br>And that's more than I've ever known  
>To hear your voice (Hear your voice)<br>Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
>And no, I'm not alone<br>Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
>When I hear my favorite song<br>I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
>You are the music in me<br>It's living in all of us  
>And it's brought us here because<br>You are the music in me  
>Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)<br>We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
>Connected and real<br>Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)<br>You are the music in me (In me)  
>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na<br>You are the music in me  
>When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)<br>I know that we belong (We belong)  
>You are the music in me<br>Yeah it's living in all of us  
>It's brought us here because (Here because)<br>You are the music in me  
>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na<br>You are the music in me (Yeah)_

The audience stood still for a while looking at her as she mumbled a _thank you_ into the microphone, then everyone started clapping and whistling also yelling approving words, Gabriella left her guitar on the floor as she laughed at everyones reaction. She didnt notice when Troy slowly walked over to the stage. Gabriella turned around to see Troy's body behind her, she looked up at his gorgeous and powerfull blue eyes, his intense stare made her wonder if something was wrong.

"what's wro-" she was cut off by Troy who smashed his lips against hers, the audience was shocked and some girls were disapponted.

Gabriella pulled back and looked at him "what was that?" she asked.

"i remember you wrote that song...you said you write what you feel, so that meant you were in love...and you just said you wrote it for me" he whispeared and looked inside her chocolate eyes.

"i..."

"is it true?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled at him and he leaned in again to kiss her! Gabriella felt the music in her head playing, she sure loved that blue eyed boy! Besides everybody knew, Gabriella only had 2 loves in her life: Music and Troy!

__  
><strong>I was kinda bored so i made this...hope you like it! review if you want...xoxo Hannah<strong>


End file.
